Dark Paradise
by Dontdrinkmyjuice
Summary: I've been with him since his Tacoma days. Everyone knew I was his and vice versa. Being his old lady and wife was definitely not easy. And it was about to get much worse. Interracial OC/Happy.
1. Chapter 1

Interracial OC/ Happy.

This story will take place with Happy starting in Tacoma and the early years of his patchover to Charming.

I don't own anything, except my OCs. LDR owns the song, "Dark Paradise." NC-17 for strong language, violence, and sexual themes.

CHAPTER 1

 _ ** **Y****_ _ **our soul is haunting me**_ ** _and telling me_**

 ** _that everything is fine_**

 ** _but I wish I was dead_**

We were waiting for the guys to return. They were on a run. But this run was far more dangerous than the usual ones. Happy didn't even tell me what was going on, that's how dangerous it was. We were on lockdown with a few members for our safety. I hated lockdowns. I had bad anxiety but I never showed it. Still fucked with me though.

I was clad in my normal attire. Boots, tight jeans and a white shirt that showed an ample amount of cleavage. Just the way Hap liked it. I smirked thinking about the crazy sex we had before he left for their trip.

I tie my long, black, curly hair up in a bun. I start tapping my fingers on the bar counter once I was done reminiscing.

"Ma," a deep voice calls out. Gemma looks at me in a worried state when I don't reply. She was watching from the doorway after comforting Juice's girlfriend.

"Ma!" I finally comprehend. "Hmm?" I flicker my brown eyes at him. He looked just like his father. I smile slightly while thinking of that.

I was mostly African American so he had a deeper skin tone than Happy. But he still looked like the spitting image of him when he was younger. Had the long curly, wavy hair and all.

I caressed our son's face and smiled. "You gotta stop worrying," he reassured me. His voice even started to sound like his father. Of course it wasn't as deep, since he was still young.

I looked at the patch on his cut and started thinking again. Happy and I went back and forth constantly about our son following his footsteps. "The club shows you who you really are. If you're a man or a pussy. And I didn't raise no goddamn pussies," he would say. I would roll my eyes and leave it alone for the time being.

We obviously know who won that debate though.

I see Gemma speed walk to the door after she peeped through the blinds in the clubhouse.

Clay walks in first and hugs Gemma tightly. I immediately stand up along with my son. I crossed my arms, waiting. The others start coming in and hugging their loved ones. But I didn't see that bald headed bastard I loved so much.

While everyone else was focused on greeting each other, I was focused on the blood stains I saw on some of their clothes.

"Where's Hap?" I impatiently ask when Clay turned to us. His facial expression was one of...sorrow. Tig was off to the side, sitting in the arm chair with a look of shock on his pale face. I hadn't seen him like that since his dog died.

"Take a seat, Nicole," Clay tells me.

Shit.

"Don't fuck with me, Clay! Where is he?" I growl. Our son reaches for me and I smack his hand away, advancing towards the President.

Jax steps up and pushes Clay out of the way gently, "I got this."

His voice was soft and meaningful when he said it.

"Can someone just please tell me where the fuck Happy is?!" my eyes start watering.

Everything was quiet after I screamed. Tears were falling from my eyes but I still had a hard expression on my face. My chest was rising up and down rapidly due to my alarmed breathing.

Silence.

Jax was talking and all I could remember was silence. My knees felt like they gave out all of a sudden. It felt like I got slammed in the stomach when I heard what he said. Nothing else in this moment mattered to me after Jax spoke. I dropped to the floor as my son held me, screaming and crying.

Juice left the room when he started to cry from the scene before him. His overly bloody shirt didn't go unnoticed by me at all. Gemma and my son tried to console me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed in tears at Clay. I started hitting him when he stood there and didn't answer me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I accuse him. I was thrashing and fighting so hard that my hair came loose. Mascara was running down my cheeks, eyes puffy and red. My son was pulling me away with tears in his own eyes. "Ma, calm down," he says sternly, trying to push me back. I was still shoving Clay as everyone watched in pain. Tara rushed the kids into another room as I acted out in rage. Jax looked sorry as well as the others.

I sat down with my son and Gemma after a moment, bawling my eyes out.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. FUCK!" I yell out to no one. "This is all your fault," I point and kept repeating to Clay. Gemma looked up at her husband after rubbing my curly hair back and trying to hush me. My son walked away after a few minutes, slamming a chair and breaking it before he left.

Clay lit a cigar and took me bashing him, knowing what I said was true...

YEARS BEFORE

"Tell her to come over here," a raspy voice says. I was a bartender at a strip club with my best friend, Lacey. She had a customer who apparently thought I was sexy. He would always come in here with his little friend, Kozik, and drink.

Happy was the guy's name. I laughed the first time Lacey mentioned his name. He didn't think it was funny. That only made me laugh even more. He looked rough around the edges. But I didn't expect anything less. They were in a motorcycle gang, I tell myself.

He had wavy, curly, long hair. Tan skin with ripped muscles. He also had lots of tattoos. I was naturally attracted to him, to be honest.

He would always try to flirt with me when they came here. I didn't give him the time of day though. He didn't like that. Guess he wasn't used to females denying his advances. They would try and invite us to their club parties and have "fun" with them. Lacey would rush to agree cause she liked Kozik. But she would only go if I went with her.

And y'all already know how that played out.

"Why? She's just gonna say no. Cause she's BORING," Lacey screamed the last part to me so I would look over at them.

I give her an air kiss, ignoring Happy's smirk. I was shaking up a margarita when he decides to stride over. He looked so fucking good. I noticed his height for the first time as he stood. He had to be around 6'3, I think. Hmmm, I smirk to myself as he gets closer. I was 5'11 and had terrible luck with short guys liking me. And they were overly confident about it, so Happy was surprisingly off to a good start.

"Nicole," my name rolls off his tongue perfectly. I ignore him, smiling slightly. He walks closer to the bar counter, "Why don't you wanna come with us?"

"I don't know you, Hap," I look up at him through my long eyelashes. His eyes were fixated on my breasts. I smack my lips and he apologizes. He laughs after a second. "What?" I put my hand on my hip with attitude. "You say you don't know me but you used my nickname like you do," he replies.

I giggle and quickly stop when I realized so. He had a cocky look on his handsome face. I look to my right and Kozik and Lacey were watching intently. They act like they were having a conversation when I caught them.

"If I go, you have to respect me and treat me like a lady. I'm not one of those crow whores or whatever y'all call them," I let him know. He gives a deep laugh, "Wouldn't think of it."

"Okay." I stop when Lacey squeals in excitement. She coughs and goes back to work. I shake my head and look back at Happy. "We get off in thirty. Can y'all wait for us to change after?" I ask.

"What you got on is perfect," he says in a serious tone. His eyes were dark and lusty when he said it too. I stare at his thick lips and start thinking naughty. That voice is gonna be the death of me, I confess to myself. It sent chills up my spine.

"Yeah, we look fine," Lacey chimes in after not caring anymore. I roll my eyes and look at our outfits. I had on a white crop top, tight jeans with high heeled black boots. My leather jacket was on the coatrack in the back room. My hair was in it's natural state and down, curly.

Lacey had on a similar outfit but her top was a dark grey and she had on stilettos. She was a shopaholic for those shoes. Her red hair was in waves down her back as well.

I guess we looked decent enough.

"Alright," I agree.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I felt a couple of eyes on me as soon as we got into the clubhouse. I knew it was cause I was damn near the only black girl here. But I sensed that if anyone gave me shit about it, Happy would take care of it.

His hand covered most of my lower back as he led me over to some guys who were dressed just like him and Kozik.

"What's up, Killa?" The one with a large beard said. Happy smiled and hugged his "brother" as soon as we were close enough.

"This is Nicole," he encouraged me to greet them. I was still shell shocked by the whole scene of the clubhouse. But I greeted Lorca and Bowie.

Bowie leaned into Happy and whispered something perverted, I assume. Happy's face was stern and then he smirked while Bowie cracked up. I stood off to the side and chatted it up with Lorca while searching for Lacey at the same time.

She was making out with Kozik on the couch. Of course, I think. Why wouldn't she be? I roll my eyes when I see him caress her back and her bra strap starts to show.

Well if she's having fun, I guess I should make the most of this, I sigh.

"You want a beer or something?" Happy sets his hand on my waist. I excuse myself from Lorca and begin to reply.

"Now we don't have fruity girl drinks," Bowie teases. I give him a sick smile and turn to Happy. "I like whiskey, baby."

His dark eyebrows shoot up for a second and he nods in agreement.

"Well shit on my stick!" Lorca laughs out loud. I giggle at his weird reply and sit down with them. Happy comes back with a beer and my whiskey. He nods for me to get up and then pulls me down roughly to sit on his lap.

I didn't mind at all. I like to be man handled sometimes.

He smirks and rubs my sides, drinking his beer with the other hand. I lean back and get comfortable.

Lorca and Bowie end up leaving after about twenty minutes when they saw some girls pass by. I shook my head and turn to Hap.

He looks at me, "hmm?"

"Nothing," I give an airy reply. He chuckles and starts kissing my neck. I melt into his touch and give a low moan.

Fuck.

He looks at me likes he's going to devour me. I grab his beer and set it on the table next to my empty cup. I turn around and sit on his lap, our lower bodies touching.

He grabs my waist and begins kissing me. I kiss him back with just as much force. He growls and I moan again. His lips were so thick and fit so perfectly with mine. I tongue him down and he stopped for a second.

"You have a tongue ring?" He asks lowly. I stick out my tongue completely, showing him the metal ball.

"Jesus christ," he lip locks with me again. "I like to use it too," I say in between our kissing. I rub his crotch and kiss his neck right after. He breathes deeply as I feel his pants get tighter.

He immediately grips my waist and moves me to stand up. I laugh as he takes my hand and leads me to the back. We go to the last door on the right and he unlocks it. I take in my surroundings and observe the room for all of 2.5 seconds before being picked up. I squeal from surprise and wrap my arms around his neck.

He sits on the bed with me on top of him and we makeout again. I rub my hand into his hair and lick his lips before biting them. He smacks my ass and kneads it before flipping us over.

"I hope you like rough sex. Cause I don't do that soft shit," he says as he takes off my top. I take off my pants along with him and smile.

"Oh my God, where have you been?" I gasp as he takes my nipple into his mouth and sucks. He massages my other breast and grinds his body into mine. I didn't even know when my bra came off but I didn't care at this point.

We were both unclothed and rubbing on each other. He spread my legs and reached over me to get a condom from his dresser. He rips it open and I gladly open up wider for him as he lowers himself.

I gasp and hold onto his broad shoulders as he thrusts into me. He definitely gave my ex boyfriends a run for their money with his size, I think. He starts humping and the headboard hits the wall. I give a short laugh and quickly moan when he starts flicking my clit.

"Ohhh. Fuck, baby," I say in his ear as he speeds up. His thrusts get harder and faster.

He motions for me to flip over so I can ride. I gladly get on top. I bite my lip from the feel of the new angle and he sits back with the smuggest look on his face.

My C cup breasts were in his face and bouncing. He gripped my sides and thrusted with me as he kissed and licked my boobs. I held onto his head with one hand and brought him close to me while the other was on the head board. Even while I was on top, he was fucking me hard. I had to hold on to something for a little bit of control.

"Shirt, girl!" he said when I started to bounce on his dick, making my ass clap.

I'm sure the white girls here didn't know anything about this right here. I smile and lean down to kiss him, tongues battling.

"Flip that ass over, Nicole," he changes position. I get on my hands and knees as he throws the sheets off the bed. I back up into his dick as he comes forward.

I throw my ass back on him as he fucks me doggy style.

"Right there, right there!" I gasp. He goes harder and I feel him inside my stomach. "Hold on, Hap!" I whine, pushing him back with one of my hands on his abs.

"Come on, baby," he smacks my hand away so I could take it. I scream and moan, liking how rough he was with me. I was creaming all over his dick from being so turned on.

"Yeahhh," he gave a dark laugh when he saw cream on his dick from my pussy. He spits on us down there, making it more runny. You could hear juices slapping against skin if you walked by the room, I'm sure.

"Mmmm, Happy! I'm gonna-" I gasp and don't say anything. I hear a low growl as he busts the same time I cum. He leans back to see our aftermath. He was still slowly humping me when he did this.

I was drained from our sex and immediately slumped down on the sheets when he got up. He stood and wiped himself off with the sheets after taking the condom off. I grabbed the sheets as well and cleaned up too.

Someone banged on the door and we both looked. "Hap, it's Donut! Kozik is about to fight! Get out here, brother," he hollered and left.

We immediately got dressed and rushed outside. Kozik was taping up his hands with the help from another club member. I noticed Lacey was crying and had a red mark on her cheek. And the dude opposite in the ring was the cause of all this.

Someone from a different charter got too frisky with Lacey and Kozik didn't like that.

"You okay?" I grab Lacey in a hug. She nods and hugs me back.

"I was just going to use the bathroom when that guy came out of nowhere and started pushing up on me. I hit him and he fucking hit me back. I screamed and that's when Kozik came in and they started fighting," she explains.

"They gotta finish it in the ring," Happy stated.

I didn't understand why they couldn't just kick the guy out.

Happy looked at me with understanding. "He's apart of the club too. They gotta finish it in the ring so it can be settled. No hard feelings, ya know?" He says to me.

"No hard feelings?! I just got bitch slapped on the way to the fucking bathroom!" Lacey yells at Hap.

"Tell her to calm the fuck down, before I do," Happy blatantly ignores her. I tell her to take a breather and stand by Kozik's side while he fights.

She huffs and walks away in anger. He leads me to a similar spot closest to Kozik's side of the ring when she left.

"Who is that anyway?" I ask Happy as the fight began.

"Clay Morrow."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Jesus Christ. What did he do now?" I hear someone grumble next to me. I turn and squint my eyes in confusion. A woman with brown hair, who looked around my age, was staring intently at the ring. She wore a black fitted shirt with dark jeans and strappy leather high heels. Her arms were folded as she scoffed at Clay, I'm assuming.

At first I thought she was talking to me. But then Happy answered her question.

"Just drunk and acting out with Kozik," Happy twisted the truth. Well it wasn't exactly a lie, I shrug to myself as I think.

"Actually-" Lacey pops out before I push her back to shut up.

Something about this lady screamed a potential fight if Lacey told her what really happened.

"Actually what?" She whipped, hands on her hips. I came in between her and Lacey when the woman decided to walk closer to my naive friend.

Happy nudged us and pointed to the ring as they started fighting. We were distracted after that, thankfully.

"Who's that?" I whisper again to Happy as the woman cheers for Clay.

"Gemma," he states. "Mother charter's Queen," he adds on. I make a confused face before putting it all together.

Clay's old lady. Well that makes a whole lot of sense.

I shake my head while thinking. I wish a nigga would do some shit like that to me, I spit sarcastically in my head.

I size Happy up and get lost in our potential future. I could see it now. Me getting pissed off at some crow eater he tries to fuck..or already did.

Ughh, no need for hypothetical situations, Nicole. Relax. It's not like you're going to marry him and have his kids or something.

I come back to reality and before I know it, a couple of punches later and it was over. Clay and Kozik each had a good amount of wounds before the whole thing was over. Clay nodded at Kozik as if they had a silent understanding while Gemma walked over to her man.

Kozik wouldn't mention anything to Gemma, in summary.

Bro code or some shit, I'm sure.

I sigh and make my way to Happy after we talk with Kozik briefly.

I sit down on the couch on his lap and rub his lower neck. His wavy hair was in the way some, but he didn't mind. He seemed to like the massage I was giving him by the way he was caressing my thigh. I leaned in to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed me on the lips after. I blushed and he chuckled a little.

Gemma sits on a chair near us and starts a conversation. I looked to see where Clay was and he was on his way to the bathroom.

"So how did you two meet?" She nods at us. She took a sip of her drink as I replied. "Work," I kept it simple. I situated myself to face her more while still sitting on Happy's lap. He rubs his hands along my waist in a comforting matter. I lean back on him as Gemma almost spits out her drink.

"Work work?" She swallows her beer. Her eyes were as big as an eight ball while she looked at Hap for confirmation. I looked back between her and Happy.

He simply smirked and shook his head while Gemma breathed a sigh of relief. "Her job," he added.

What the fuck was so bad about his job anyway?

"I'm Gemma, by the way. Didn't exactly meet formally," She smiles at me. She starts to light a cigarette and offers me one.

"I'm Nicole. And no, thank you," I smile back.

Lorca comes over soon and leans down to whisper something to Happy before leaving.

He taps the side of my ass to make me get up. "I'll let yall talk for a bit. I'll be right back, girl," he bends down to give me a kiss.

I put my hand on the side of his cheek and give him a wet one. I'm met with Gemma's famous smirk after we were done.

I giggle at her face and scoot back on the couch to get comfy again.

"Work huh?" She asked me again. "Yeah. My friend and I work at Maxie's," I told her.

She made a shocked face before I cleared up her assumption about me. "I work as the bartender. Clothes on," I laugh to her. She laughs along with me and shrugs.

"Happy comes there with Kozik all the time. He's always trying to get me to go out with him, so I finally gave in. I'm glad I did," I look back at Happy.

"He likes you," she says to me as she smokes her cigarette. "Oh yeah?" I ask her to elaborate. "Yeahhh. He hasn't touched a crow eater in a while I hear. And he's been bothering you for attention. Two and two, baby," she says, putting together her facts.

She puffs on her cigarette again before pointing at Happy with it. "Trust me. That one gets what he wants. And if he's persistent, it means something, sweetheart," she puffs smoke out.

"Hmm," I nod and pick up a new beer that's next to us.

TEN MONTHS LATER

"Yes, Gemma. I promise I'll visit next time Happy is in Charming," I giggle over the phone. I was sitting on the bed, painting my finger nails. The TV was on but I wasn't paying much attention to it. It was hot as fuck today so I had the fan blasting as well.

Gemma and I became friends after that night we met. Whenever she's in Tacoma with Clay, we'll have our girl time. Lacey sure wasn't too excited about it though. But I was grown. I could be friends with whoever I wanted.

Happy was glad as well. His girl getting buddy buddy with the mother charter's Queen was good. At least that's what Kozik told me.

"Mhmm. I think he said he'll be back there in a couple of weeks," I reply to her. She was asking how soon we can link up and go shopping.

California did sound nice, come to think of it.

Happy and I were going very steady. Gemma would always call to chat and ask when I'm getting his crow. I would laugh it off but she was dead serious about it.

We were living in the same place now, so I guess her question wasn't too far fetched. Everyone knew I was Happy's and vice versa. But I didn't want to pester him about old lady stuff unless he asked me personally.

But Gemma acted like we were getting married or something.

"Okay, great. You'll be able to make it to Jax's birthday!" she beams about her son.

"Aww, of course we will," I smile and kiss Happy quickly as he strides into the room. He must have been working on his bike because he smelled of grease, even after he took his jumpsuit off.

"Will what?" He asks. I shoo him away cause I was trying to pay attention to what Gemma was saying next. "Okay. I will, I will," I promise to see her soon again. I laugh before we hang up.

"Gemma wants to see me when you go to Charming next time. Said it'll be around Jax's birthday too," I let him know.

"Sounds good," he starts stripping off his clothes. I continue to let my nails dry as he takes off more clothes.

I see more happy faces added to his abs. I frown and he notices right away. "Ya know, old ladies usually smile when they see their man taking his clothes off," he teases me. He was just in his boxers now.

He walks over and leans down to kiss me when I don't say anything. I swerve him and his lips hit my cheek.

"What's wrong now?" He starts getting angry. "Baby, that's four more," I told him. He knew exactly what I was talking about. It seemed like every week those fucking smiley faces were added on to his tan skin.

"Thought you said the shit doesn't bother you?!" He erupts. I cock my head to the side because of his unnecessary yelling. I blow on my nails to dry them more and completely ignore him. I lift my middle finger up to blow on the nail, flipping him off as well. The veins in his neck started to pop up when he saw me flip him off.

"Nicole," he grumbles. "This close, girl," he pinches his fingers close together to warn me about my behavior and potential punishment. "Oh, sorry. I'm just counting all the ways you got me fucked up if you think you can yell at me like that," I look at him dead in his black eyes.

"Pshh," he waves me off.

"First off, I never said I liked it either. And second, you can forget getting any of this ass tonight with that attitude," I continued.

"I can get some ass tonight. Just might not be yours," he huffs while picking out new clothes to wear after his shower. "Oh fuck off, Happy!" I throw the bottle of nail Polish remover at him. He catches it, "Ladies first."

"Ladies first," I mimick him with wild eyes. He can't help but laugh a little before tackling me on the bed. "No, Hap! I just dried them," I protested as he slobbered my neck down. I ended up moaning his name and forgetting about my nails soon after that. Guess I lost this battle.

Two rounds later and I was spent. Our second session was in the shower. So my hair was a complete frizzy and curly mess. I threw it up in a bun before falling on the bed and sleeping. Happy said he had to go back to the clubhouse so I kissed him goodbye after and took a nap.

Three hours pass by before I wake up again. I was slumped, I think to myself as I yawn and stretch. I adjust my cami as I sit up in bed. I check the clock and realize I'm late. I didn't work at Maxie's anymore, if that's what you're thinking. Hap didn't like his woman working when he could easily provide. "It's how I was raised," he would tell me. He didn't want me lifting a finger unless it was old lady duties. I didn't mind it that much. It was a new experience for me, not working. But I was more than happy to help the club out with whatever they needed.

The crow eaters knew who I was and respected me now. Lacey was Kozik's old lady as well. The same respect went to her too. Well..most of the crow eaters anyhow. One of them got under my damn skin. She had a problem with my pigment, if you get my drift. She never did outright say it. But trust me. My people of color will understand me when I say, you just know a racist when you meet one. And I got to observe that hoe pretty well. She was fake as ever. Physically and mentally.

Happy knew her and I didn't get along so he would make sure we steered clear of each other.

I was late bringing Happy his food to work. I told him earlier that I would stop by and give him lunch. He was probably hungry as a dog by now. And angry.

I get dressed in a tank top and short shorts since it was so hot outside today. I wet my long hair a little and fluffed it out since it was in a bun before. I slip into my wedges and grab my wallet, shades, and keys before going into the kitchen. I grab the bag of food I made for him already and was on my way to the clubhouse. I made it there within ten minutes, all with the help of my 69 mustang. It was midnight with black leather interior. Hap always teases me by saying I love my car more than him.

I make my way to the garage and see Karie, one of the crow eaters, working. She did a lot of secretary shit with some of the other old ladies. I help them out sometimes too since I have nothing but time on my hands.

"Hey, have you seen Hap?" I ask Karie. I see Lisa, the racist crow eater I mentioned earlier. I completely ignore her presence and continue on with Karie. She was filing some papers for the garage. "Oh, he's out back with the guys. They're on break right now. Go on back there and see your man, sweetie," she smiles. "Okay, thanks," I smile back and leave.

"Lisa!" I hear Karie scowl when I walk away. Mhmm, bitch already talking shit and I barely left.

"What was that?" I pop my curly head back in the office. "Nothing," she gave me a fake smile. I walk fully into the office and slowly take my shades off. I drop the food on the chair by the door and make my way close to Lisa. "Listen, cunt," I start. She makes wide blue eyes at me and follows instructions. "I've had it with the bullshit nice attitude from you. I know you don't like me and I sure as hell can't stand your discriminating ass. So let's just make one thing clear. If I hear you so much as whisper about me and mine, I will cut you from pussy to ears, ya got that, sweetheart?" I grin right in her face. Karie is off to the side damn near in tears from wanting to laugh at her scared coworker.

"Yeah," she whispers in fear. "Okay, great!" I cheer up instantly and grab my shit to leave before I whoop her skinny ass. I put my shades back on and proceed about my day.

"Bye, Karie!" I give her an air kiss. She giggles, waving and I walk out of there like nothing happened. I walk further into the garage and stop when I see my man's body sticking out from under a car. His upper torso was under the car so he didn't see me from this angle. I walked closer, heels clicking against the floor as I move. I hear a low whistle and his chuckle when he caught sight of my chocolate legs from his perspective.

He immediately rolls out from the car and smiles. His hair was in a loose bun and out of the way while he worked. "Daaamn, baby. I know I asked for lunch but you didn't have to share it with the whole garage," he teases me about my outfit as he stands up, wiping his hands clean. "Hush!" I set the bag down and wrap my arms around him. I was closer to his height with these heels on so it was much easier wrapping my arms around him. He smirked and groped me before his hands met my waist. "I thought you were supposed to be on break," I give him a light kiss. "Yeah, yeah," he says before leaning down to kiss me again. "Mmm," I moan when he smacks my ass and grips it after.

Happy starts kissing my neck and whispering nasty shit in my ear when Donut pops up with a few prospects behind him. "Sheesh, Nicole. Where's our lunch?" He jokes and starts laughing. "Get the fuck outta here!" Happy yells, stopping his whispers. I giggle at Donut's expression and wave to him. He smiles and continues on his way with the newbies. One was looking too long for Happy's liking. He gave him a hard stare and the poor bastard hurried on his way with the rest of the group.

Happy chuckled at his reaction and leaned back down to kiss me more. I slapped his shoulder for being mean and kissed him back. He laughed in the kiss and we separated to talk. "So what'd ya bring me?" He asks as we walk to the benches.

"I brought you some turkey sandwiches with everything you like on them, chips, some apples, water and a beer." He kissed me on the cheek as we sat down and he open his bag up to eat. We made small talk as he ate his food and I stole some occasionally. He tried to smack my hand the first time but I gave him the look with my eyebrows that said, "Try it again and see what happens."

Before lunch was over, some of the guys came over to tell him they had to make a visit to someone important. By the look on their faces I knew what Happy was going to do. After they left, I started cleaning up his mess to leave as well. "Don't start," he began. "Start what?" I said airily. "Nicole," he groaned out. "What, Hap?" I turned around from the garbage to face him. "I know you don't like what I do, but this is what I chose. This is who I am in the club. I live, I die, I-" He started quoting his tattoo.

"Kill for your family," I finished for him. He pulled me into him and wrapped me in his arms. "I love this club, baby. And I love you. I'm protecting what's mine the only way I know how," he lifts my head up. "I know. I love you too," I wrap my arms around his head.

"Hap, let's go!" I hear. I sigh and look back at him. "Now give Daddy a kiss," he smirks. "Ughhh," I roll my eyes. He chuckles and grabs me roughly, attacking my lips with his. I bite on him, slipping in some tongue here and there. Both of his hands scoop my ass as we go at it. He moans a little before pulling away and grabbing on his crotch, "When I get back, take care of this for me."

"I will, baby" I kiss him once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys it's been too long. I'm so sorry! But here we go again. Enjoy :)

CHAPTER 4

It's been three days since Happy had to go take care of some business after our lunch. And for the past three days I've also been throwing up.

"You sure it's not something I ate, Gemma?" I grimace at the pregnancy test that stood before me on my bathroom counter. My brow was sweating and my stomach turned just looking at the damn thing. My chocolate skin had a pale tone to it as well. I sighed because I already knew her answer before she responded.

"Nicole! Take the damn test. Jesus Christ," I could already imagine her putting her hands on her waist and shaking her head. "It's not like Hap will be mad anyhow. He's crazy about you, darlin', and you know it," she finishes. I run a clammy hand over my face, " But Gemma we never talked about kids or anything. I don't even have his fucking crow yet for fucks sake!" I freak out and run a hand through my wild and curly hair. "You'll definitely get that before the baby is born. No doubt," she giggled at my breakdown. "I'm serious! Don't laugh at me," I whine and pick up the test in agony.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you while you do it?" She asks in a sincere voice this time. "Nah, I'm a big girl...I think," I whisper towards the end. "You'll be fine, Nicole. Trust me. Kids aren't as bad as- JACKSON, DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TAKE MY KITCHEN KNIVES?!" I hear her scream as I pull the phone away from my ear to relieve the noise she was making. "Call me back and let me know if you need anything, sweetheart," she calmly states to me after she snatched up Jax, I'm guessing. "Okay, I will," we both bid each other bye.

The house phone rings and I instantly jump. I shake my head at my worried state and quickly run to our master bedroom and answer it. "Hey, Killa," I already know it's him. "Hey, baby," his raspy voice surrounds me. I instantly bite my lip when I hear him talk. It's only been three days and I'm feening for him this bad, I think. "What was that?" I quickly reply as soon as I realized I was lost in thought. "I said I'm gonna be home tonight. I took care of business faster than I thought," he grumbled out. "Okay, daddy. Well you hurry up cause I miss you," my voice became seductive. "You miss me enough to cook me a big dinner and ride me later?" He cheekily asks. I giggle and run my tongue over my mouth, "What kinda old lady would I be if I didn't?" He laughs and I smile hearing it. "Make sure you're nice and wet for me by the time I get there, girl," he states. "I will. Promise," I make a kissing sound over the phone before we say our goodbyes. I keep smiling after we hang up cause of my mind racing with thoughts about Happy being home. My smile shortly turns into a frown as I remember my situation at hand.

Hopefully it's negative.

HOURS LATER

It was positive.

Every single one.

I bought two more after I took the first one just to make sure it wasn't faulty. All of them turned out positive and I was scared shitless at this point. How am I going to tell Happy? Does he even want kids with me? Will I be a good mom? Will Happy be a good dad?

Oh my god, I think. How the hell is he gonna explain his smiley face tattoos to our kid if they ask? I'm already imagining the worst, I chastise myself. This is too much, I groan as I fall back on our bed and whimper into one of the pillows face deep.

"Food smells good," I pop my head up when I hear my old man's voice in the distance. I didn't even hear his bike pull up I was so lost in my own world.

I had made seasoned chicken breast with roasted red potatoes and veggies for us. I hadn't cooked it in a while so I know he was beyond hungry for it.

I jump off the bed and make a dash for my man. He gives me a rare smile and makes a grunt when I jump on him. He dropped his bag to catch me. "I missed you," I kissed him full on the mouth with lots of tongue. I had been brushing my teeth and rinsing with mouth wash all day so my breath was extremely minty at this point. "Mmm," he moaned as he raised my booty shorts up to grip my bare ass in his hands. "Maybe I should be gone more often if this is the welcome home I get," he said as soon as we broke the kiss. "Fuck off, Hap," I laughed as he set me down on the floor.

"How was the ride?" I asked him while I brought his plate out as he washed his hands to eat. "It was okay, my back kinda hurts though," he tells me. "Aw poor baby," I tease him. He throws a balled up paper towel at me and I duck while giggling. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you later, hmm?" I suggested. He thanked me and nodded as I set his food down before him at the table. "My favorite," he dug right in. I smiled and sat across from him to eat as well.

"How were you while I was away?" My eyes grew big as he asked this. I completely forgot about finding out I was pregnant. I'm gonna have to make a doctor's appointment too, I reminded myself.

"I'm fine, baby. Just been a good old lady these past couple of days," I gave him a cheesy smile as I tucked a curl behind my ear. He stared at me blankly before responding, "Girl, what did you do?" "Nothing, Hap! I've been good, I promise. Actually been bored without you. And lonely," I took a sip of my pineapple juice as I looked at him over the rim of my glass with flirty eyes. He growls slightly and sits back in his chair, wide legged. He finished his meal quickly so he was ready to go I could tell.

"Hold on, Killa," I joke as he sat there twirling a toothpick between his teeth while he waited for me to be done. "Go freshen up or something. You smell like outside," I tell him. He rolls his eyes and gets up to go to the bathroom I assume.

His heavy footsteps sound as he walks and I drop my fork in shock. I had left one of the pregnancy tests out on the bathroom counter. "Shit," I hiss as I scrape my chair back to get up.

"Hap," I say once I reach the hallway. He walks out to me from the bathroom and into our room in nothing but his wife beater and jeans. And with the test in his hand...

"You got something to tell me?" His face was unreadable. I bit my lip in a nervous way before answering. "I just found out this morning," I ran a hand through my hair in defeat. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" He walks up to me. I step back and he grabs me by the waist before he set the test down on our dresser. "Happy, we've never even talked about kids, baby," I leaned into him as he held me. "So you don't want it?" His voice turned slightly cold. "No, I do, I do. I just didn't know if you would," I looked up at him. His face was concerned yet he seemed mostly at ease. My eyes were watery and he wiped away a tear that was building up. "I want a million kids with you, girl. Don't know why you thought I would be mad or something," he kissed my neck to comfort me.

"Oh, Hap," I kissed him once I grabbed his face in my hands. "Get in the shower," he gruffly tells me. I smirk as he smacks my ass when I walk past him to the bathroom. I start stripping and he turns the water on for us after he did the same. I take off my cami and my boobs are bare for him to see. I look in the mirror and he stands behind me to feel me up. He rubs his calloused hands over my soft skin and I hum as I relax into his body. He kisses my neck and leaves a trail of wet marks down my shoulder. I turn around to wrap my arms around him and I take his hair tie out to unleash his wild hair he had from riding so long. I run my fingers through his mess of waves and curls as he picks me up, still kissing me. We move into the shower with ease as the water falls on us.

He puts my back against the cold tile before he slips his more than hard dick inside me. I hiss from the cold tile touching my back and my old man's length. I'll never get used to his size, I whimper as he thrusts into me slow but hard. He kisses me with so much passion as he fucks me. "You feel so good, baby," he tells me. I moan loud as he hits my spot over and over. "Yeah, daddy?" I egg him on, gripping his broad shoulders. Our tongues collide with one another as he grips my hips deeper in his hands to hold me tighter and hump. "Happy," I gasp and tug on his wet hair. He keeps thrusting at a wild pace and doesn't let up when I push his abs back a little. "Show daddy you can take it," he hums in my ear. I instantly melt into him and adjust my legs up more for him to hold me better. My full titties were bouncing in his face and he took advantage of the opportunity to suck on my brown nipples. "Mmm," I sighed as he sucked on them, alternating between the two. I held onto his head as he continued to suck my boobs. He stopped to work his way up to my chest and neck area. I'm sure I had hickies all over at this point.

His thrusts were starting to get sloppy as we both got close to our release. "Oh my God, yes, yes," I held onto him tightly as he fucked my pussy so good. He grunted as he felt me cumming on his dick. "Shit, girl," he thrusted slowly before releasing inside me. My breathing was coming out in pants while he set my shaky legs down. He held me by my waist as I leaned against the shower wall with sleepy eyes and a smile. He chuckled at me and started cleaning me up with the body wash I had close by.

After I was clean I left in my towel to give him a chance to shower by himself.

I towel dried my hair after my body and changed into my panties and one of his big SOA shirts. I laid down on the bed and cuddled into our blankets while I waited for him to get out. My eyes fluttered as they fought to close.

"You spent, huh?" I hear him say as I look up. He was clad in his pajama pants and nothing else, tattoos on full display. His hair was more tamed since he pushed it back in a bun again. "Come hold me," I nodded to him. He laughed at my child like suggestion and got into bed with me.

He pushed the covers away to bring my body onto his. I laid my hand on his chest and cuddled into his large frame. I kissed his cheek as we sat there in silence.

"I wonder if it'll be a girl or boy," I say out loud. "As long as you and the baby are healthy, I'm good," he kisses my lips. "I love you," I kiss him again. "Love you too."


End file.
